Living to Love You
by x.May Malfoy.x
Summary: Draco and Hermione, without knowing, made the same promise. Will they be able to keep it?
1. Must be horrible to have a broken heart

**Ok, first of all this fic is NOT MINE! I just translate it. Im not a good writer but I like to challenge my self (LOL) so any way, the real writer (who gave me permition to do this so i dont have problems with FF) is YENNE-CHAN. I like this fic so I hope you too. **

**Sorry for the bad spelling, my spell check on word is not working, and I dont have a beta... :P**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: It must be horrible to have a broken Heart.**

**-**_If I fall in love one day, I hope that is of a woman of my class and social position. It must be horrible to have a broken heart._

_-Its true, it hurts a lot, you don't know how much._

_-But... Don't you think it must be worst to know you've broken the heart of that person you love?_

_-That Draco, is much worst. It makes you feel like your soul is broke._

_-Im so sorry Yasmin._

_-I don't know why I talk to _you_ about this things, you're only nine years old._

_-Because Im the only one who can understand you._

Draco woke up. It was a dark spring night, but he could see the moon light shining through the window. He sat up, with a flick of his wand turned on one of the lights on his bedside and, when the light spread to every corner of his room, he put his face in his hands, as if that could take the images from his mind. Where had doce memories go? It had been a long time since he had thought of them. He looked to his bedside table to check the hour, 4:50 am, his eyes reached the letter that rested over his books, right, that letter, sent from his father, was the cause that his subconscious had brought al those memories back; he had recibed it in the morning and what it said was the cause of the remorse he had al day, he picked up the letter and read it again.

_Dear son:_

_I would like that this letter im writing had no more that my usual regards, but im afraid it is not, because this time I have to give you bad news. Yesterday evening I recibed a message from your Uncle Lestat, in which he comunicate me, sadly, about the death of Yasmina, your dear cousin._

_As you know, not long ago Yasmin lost the baby she was especting and that brought her to a deep depretion from which she did not get better. Your dear cousin pased away Sunday evening, and the news hurt us all. Your mother wished to tell you untill you got back home, but I know that you and Yasmin were very united and that maybe you wished to give some respect to her memory in some way._

_I know that this news can bring you sadness or can affect you in a way, but I ask you to remain firm, never fall down, you are, after all, a Malfoy, always remember that._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

His father was right, that news had affected him a lot. Yasmin had allways been his favorite cousin, she was sweet, nice and warm, not as the rest of his family, which thought, including his father, that showing love was showing weakness. (He knew his father loved him in a way, he allways told showed so on his letters, but he allways tried not to give him more physical demonstrations of love than a hug for his birthday and another for Christmas).

Draco put the letter aside and got up from bed, he walked on the cold floor untill he reached the window and leaned against the wall, observing the night sky with its perfect full moon, shining all over Hogwarts grounds.

It was expected -Thought the Slytherin - What surprises me is that it didn't happen before. He knew perfectly the motive of sadness of his cousin, and it wasn't the loss of her unborn child or for that of the two previous ones, no her sadness went back from a long time before, it came exactly since the day she was betrothed with Hassan Al-Sabir. Like all his family, her marrige had been arranged, she was destined to marry a wizard of mellow ancestry and large fortune; but Yasmin made the mistake of falling in love of a normal wizard, a simple employee of the Egyptian Ministry of Magic that wasn't on a par of giving his surname to a Malfoy. All the things his darling cousin Yasmin had suffered, during the three months that it took to prepare the wedding she had done nothing more than cry. It was clear for him... His cousin had died of love.

What dreamed… Was only a memory of the night previous to the wedding, eight years ago. That night, Draco, out of habit to the Egyptian hour and climate, was turning around in his bed trying to conciliate some sleep when Yasmin entered the bedroom, silent and rapid as an exhalation, she extended her arms towards him, asking him for a hug, looking for a consolation and someone to undo her sorrow wile crying; although she was twenty and he only nine Yasmin knew that only his darling cousin might understand her and Draco, with the whole comprehension that his nine years allowed him, consoled her.

When the night was over and the inevitable day came, Yasmin went back to her bedroom to get ready for the wedding. Draco knew that he could do nothing and that it was all for the best, but he couldn't recist the big sorrow he felt for his cousin. During the wedding he did not see her cry and thought tha maybe she had resigned to her desteny, or maybe she just had turned dry from inside. That day Draco promised himself that he would never fall in love with no one, not even the girl his parents choosed for him and that he would never let anyone fall in love with him. He would never brake a heart. He would never have a broken heart.

The blonde Slytherin layed back on his bed again, a few hours had passed wile he was in deep thought, it was almost six am and even though it was satuday he has Quidditch practice very early, he liked it like that, they would have privasy and calm, and he was the new captain and he wanted to train earlier. He got up again and headed to the shower, he woul go down later and wait for his peers in the Quidditch field.

* * *

**Hope you like the first chapter, its a little short but I'll post the next one soon.**


	2. A body with no soul

**Ok, here's chapter Two, I hope taht is better than last one 'cus I used a spell check program :P**

**Once again, this fic is NOT mine I only translate it, tha author loved your reviews, so keep them coming ;)****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A Body with no Soul.**

Hermione was turning in her bed, she hadn't selpt the last few days, her head was full of ideas and she couldn't figure out how to get them away.

On Friday of the previous week she had received a letter from her parents telling her that they were in Wales, in her grandparents house and that they were there because her aunt Rebecca, her fathers younger sister, was very sick, but they didn't tell her more.

She didn't know her aunt Rebecca that much, but her parents and older cousins had told her the tragic history of her aunt, and she remembered it clearly.

Rebecca, since little, always had a delicate health, that's why her parents, Hermione's grandparents, didn't let her go out very often, but that didn't stop her from meeting a good-looking and kind young man which she fell deeply in love with and iapparently her love was corresponded because he used to visit her frequently, give her flowers and chocolates, and even, sometimes, he secretly got her out of her house and then they sent the day together in the park or in the beach. One day, when Rebecca couldn't be more in love with him, he asked her to marry him and she acepted immediately. Everyone of her family were happy for her and they prepared the wedding full of enthusiasm, but just a few days before the great event, her fiancé came to visit her completely drunk, he insulted her, her family and, after making fun of her stupidy and credulity, he broke the compromise saying that all of it had been a farce and that he was leaving with somebody else who did deserve him, Rebecca cried, asked and begged him not to leave, not to leave her with a broken heart, but he didn't listen to her and left her full of desesperation.

A few days passed, in which she didn't give any signals of being alive, locked in her room, alone and in the dark; one afternoon, in which all the family was together, the sons of Elizabeth, older sister of Hermione's father, went up to look for her and to try and get her out of that room, but when they opened the door they saw something that gave them one of the biggest shocks in their lives. Rebecca was thrown in the middle of her room surrounded with all the medicines that she usually took, it seamed that she had tried to take her life. To her good, or maybe bad luck, when they found her she was just unconscious and they were able to save her.

But after that, Rebecca was never the same, maybe she wasn't dead, but she wasn't exactly alive either, because since that day the only thing she did all day was to walk around the house with a blank expression on her face paying no attention to anybody, and by night she would sit on her rocking chair looking out the window like waiting for the things she had lost to come back. Sitting there rocking back and forth, her body seamed empty, it looked like she had lost her soul.

If something really bad happened to aunt Rebecca my parents would tell me immediately - Thought Hermione.

Even if she had seen her aunt just a few times, her mind saved a special memory of her aunt. When she was ten, she and her parents had visited her grandparents, Hermione had gone up the stairs to the second floor, and curious, she decided to look inside the bedroom of her aunt, she found her as always, sitting in front of her window, rocking her chair slowly and wispering something that Hermione couldn't understand. Her aunt turned and looked at her, a little alert from the noise she had made, and after looking at her for a long time she stand up, took her by the shoulders and said: "Poor girl, they will break your heart like mine and then you'll die of love, I'm so sorry" then she let her go and went back to sit in her chair ignoring Hermiones presence.

Even if those words didn't make to much sense to her, Hermione thought that they had something of prophetic and even if she didn't believe in those things, she decided that maybe she had to listen to them. Maybe at her age it was too soon to think about that, but nevertheless since that day she promised herself that she would never fall in love, that she would never expose her heart to such pain, that she wouldn't end being a body with no soul, like her aunt Rebecca.

The silver light of the moon had been replaced by the golden light of dawn, Hermione looked at her clock again, 6:20 A.M., it was Saturday and she didn't have a reason to wake up this early, but it didn't make sense to continue in bed if she couldn't sleep, so she decided that a nice bath would clear her mind and then she could walk around Hogwarts grounds before going to breakfast.

The Gryffindor stand up, took her pyjamas off, grabbed a towel, put it around herself, headed to the bathroom, opened the door and went inside.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**P.S. Does anyone know of a beta that's interested in helping? **

**Oh yeah, I updated this chapter 2 times 'cus in the first one I didnt use the spel check... jeje**


End file.
